Light
Light, Lumo, Photosis Is the first Yin/Yang element, the element of justice. other terms: '''Light' is electromagnetic radiation of a wavelength that is visible to the human eye (in a range from about 380 or 400 nanometres to about 760 or 780 nm).[1] In physics, the term light sometimes refers to electromagnetic radiation of any wavelength, whether visible or not.[2][3] Five primary properties of light are intensity, frequency or wavelength, polarization, phase and orbital angular momentum. Light, which exists in tiny "packets" called photons, exhibits properties of both waves and particles. This property is referred to as the wave–particle duality. The study of light, known as optics, is an important research area in modern physics. with light. you will be able to bend and manipulate light around you, create and manipulate light and shape and mold it into shapes like balls or squares, turn it solid, create light force fields and blasts, or even generate enough charged photons to expell a powerful blast of light particles, you will be able to burst light too. with the hold of light a newly developed ability can be used, you will have the power to bend light around you or objects in order to turn them invisible. Photokinesis Luminous Manipulation, Light manipulation, Photokinesis ''Is the ability to manipulate and create light. with this you can shape and mold light into any shape or size, create force fields of light energy, absorb light, burst light, and distort and create light blasts of power. the psion will possess the power of light itself, not only its energies, but you will be able to create flashes to blind people, manipulate light photons around objects to turn invisible, generate powerful and destructive force fields, and shape them, and you can even create and manipulate the powered photons portion around the world, and allow light to become a guide, light is a very strong element, and can be used in many things, most psions over light can create and shape light. they can generate a ball of light, and allow a destination for the light to follow, move light with there minds, and project there own light aprentice. and they can absorb light from darkness into powerful means. Photo-Astrakinesis With this you will have the ability to project your astral form as a light aprentice and use it to go through objects and locate things. light projection aura. Photo-telekinesis the ability to move light from one area to another. Capability: The user can also manipulate the colours of their lights and aswell as the sound and appearence. The user can manipulate colour. thus having the element Colour too. The user can turn light solid. List of techniques: *'Flash''' - allows the psion to excite the very air around them, creating an intense, disorienting light, temporarily blinding others in the area *'Laser Bypass' - gives the psion the ability to get by laser trip wires without detectio *'Darkness Emission' - the ability to directly absorb light before it can get to the eyes of anyone but the psion. Keeps anyone from seeing the psion, including via electronics. Does not hide the psion's heat signature *'Invisiblity' - allows the psion to directly let light pass through their body or bend it around the psion *'Night Vision' - allows the psion to direct more light waves towards his eyes, enhancing his vision at night *'Laser Strike' - the psion has the ability to generate a laser using a body part as a focus for the start point of the beam (eyes, finger tip, etc). *'Blasting' - the psion can emit a powerful concussive light blast from their body. *Light Blasts: A blast of light energy that is very concussive and destructive if concentrated. *Light Waves: Create powerful binding waves of light that can cause force to go down or enhance force. *Light Balls: a generation of 110 small light balls, this technique is for fun *Light Shield: a generation of a force field made of light energy. *Light Force Fielding: ability to create light force fields and create light photon blasts. *Light Regenration: causing light energy to enter someone giving them strenthg. *Light Invisibility: ability to cause light to phase through you which means you can turn invisible at will. *Light Phasing: ability to turn transparent and phase through objects. *Light Beams: ability to throw light beams from your eyes, this is very destructive. *Light Summoning: Ability to summon light energy from the sky to create a powerful light force. *Light Generation: creating light in dark areas. *Human Torch: creating light waves to see with your hands meaning a light torch *Light Manipulation: manipulate and create,mold light power *Light Absorption: absorbing light into a powerful being *Light Enhancement: causing light to burst into power *Dark Vision Sight: See in the dark by combining light in your eyes. *Light Square: ability to create solid light squares of possibly any shape. *Light Beam emission: ability to throw light beams that break objects or repair them *Light Healing: possibly repair or heal objects. *Light Astral Form: projecting your light form to go through objects or to reach them. * Category:The Elements